


until my last breath

by httpstarks, melinduhmay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1x22, But It’s Skimmons, Episode: s01e22 Beginning of the End, Injury, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstarks/pseuds/httpstarks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melinduhmay/pseuds/melinduhmay
Summary: Skye is finally able to push her off.  “No.” Jemma whispers again. Skye forces the oxygen tank into Jemma’s hands, as she continues to sob. Skye gives her a sad smile, and quickly, she presses the shiny red button. “NO!” Jemma screams, but it’s already too late.OR, Skye and Jemma are stuck at the bottom of the ocean.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	until my last breath

**Author's Note:**

> the episode of season one, episode 22, ‘Beginning of the end.’ But it’s Skimmons.

Pieces are scattered across the floor. She hadn’t bothered to tidy up, frantically searching for a solution in the pieces. She wasn’t a rocket scientist, or a biochemist. She was Skye, a hacker/ maybe agent? She didn’t know how to fix this, how to get them out alive. And the arm sling, and shooting pain, is not helping with her thought process.

As if right on cue, Skye watches as the figure stirs slowly awake. Jemma. “You looked very peaceful sleeping. Didn’t wanna wake you, but I’m glad you’re up.” Skye comments.

“What’s happening?” Jemma asks, the ache in her head, catching up to her. Skye sighs, and rubs at her eyes. She looks exhausted. “I spent the last hour trying to figure out why we sank. And still, I’ve got nothing.” The irritation of their situation is clear on her face.

“We’re at the bottom of the ocean, in case you missed that bit.” She says, noting the look of confusion and shock on Jemma’s face, staring behind her to nothing but blue ocean.

Jemma stands slowly, walking over to the window of the pod. “I may have an idea.” That sparks something in skye, she moves over to jemma, staring between the ocean and the biochemist. “I’m listening.”

Jemma takes a deep breath before speaking, Skye knows already, what she says will be word vomit. “These pods are built to be compatible with all S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, submarines, spacecraft. On impact, the atmospheric adaptation must have tried to compensate. We slowly sank as it increased the density of the outer walls.” Jemma concludes, taking another breath.

Word vomit. Exactly like she’d predicted. “I don’t know how far down we are. But it’s way more then thirty, I know that much. Which, I’m guessing is bad?” She says it as more a question, then a statement.

Jemma nods, causing Skye to frown. “We, are gonna die.” Skye groans, sliding down the wall of the pod, and resting her head on it. The stress of the last few hours finally catching up, and forming one excruciating headache. But, she could also have a head injury. They both could.

She notices Jemma staring into distance. “You can’t see the surface.” Skye mumbles after a while, causing Jemma to snap her head in the hacker’s direction. “How did we survive the fall?” Jemma asks, taking in the situation.

“I don’t really know. I strapped us into the backboards before we landed, broke my arm.” Skye replies, gesturing to the black sling on her arm. Jemma hadn’t even noticed. “Same two places I broke it in second grade, which is strange.” Jemma gives a small smile at that.

“I thought we were dead for sure, Skye. We’re so lucky. Now we just need to figure a way out of here.” Skye wants to smile at how optimistic Jemma is. But the frown Jemma gives her, makes it clear, she didn’t .

“We’ll make it out of here, right?” Skye takes a shuddering breath . “Even if we did, we’d be in the middle of the ocean, with nothing to keep us from drowning, and no one looking for us. I tried to send a distress call -“ Jemma’s eyes widened at that. “Yes, Jemma I paid attention during the stupid safety meetings.”

Jemma gives her a nod, and she continues. “Anyways, I remembered no one was listening. We don’t have much supplies in here, and I’m no mathematician but I think-“ And then Jemma pretty much snaps . “You think what Skye?” The look she gives, sobers Jemma completely.

“There is no way out.” Jemma concludes, the optimism leaving her for a moment. Skye looks away, as Jemma’s eyes fill with tears. “We’re going to die down here.”

▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎

The two girls sit across from each other in silence, when Jemma finally speaks. “Are you scared?” Skye shifts her wait a bit, across from Jemma, before answering. “Yeah, and I’m hungry too.”

Jemma nods . “Me too. Scared and hungry. What do you think it’s like?” Skye takes a moment, confirming what Jemma had asked. “Death?” Jemma nods, and waits for her answer .

“Well, dying in general sucks I’m sure. But I’m sure drowning is much better then being shot.” She shrugs, immediately regretting the decision , when her arm begins hurting worse than before, and she winces.

“I mean after.” Jemma says, staring between the ocean and Skye. “Right well . I haven’t really thought about it . Even with the last few weeks . It goes back to how it was before you were born . That couldn’t have been so bad, right?”

A light smile creeps across Jemma’s lips. “That’s sweet…though apparently I was miserable before I was born – upside down, umbilical cord all wrapped around my head.” Skye’s eyes widen.

“No I meant-“ she starts, but it cut off by Jemma. “Preconception , I know. I’m just joking. “Yeah, I know you’re joking that’s fine.” Skye says, waving her uninjured hand. “I like to think about the First Law of Thermodynamics, that no energy in the universe is created…“ Jemma starts. Skye appears confused.

“None is destroyed.” The chemist explains, as Skye nods.  
“That means that every part of us, ever particle.” Jemma trails off, gazing through the window. Skye watches with scared, yet loving eyes.

“ Will go on to be a part of something else. Maybe live as a dragonfish, a microbe, maybe burn in a supernova 10 billion years from now. And every part of us now was once a part of some other thing – a moon, a storm cloud, a mammoth.” Jemma says.

“Puppies are cool.” Skye states with a small chuckle. Jemma smiles warmly. “A puppy. Thousands and thousands of other beautiful things that were just as terrified to die as we are. We gave them a new life – a good one, I hope. It’s fitting we’re down here together, Skye. This is where all life began on our planet, anyway…Just outside that glass…“

Jemma stares out the glass again, placing her hand on it, deep in thought. “Jemma..” Skye says. Jemma doesn’t appear to be paying attention. “Jemma, what is it?” Skye tries again. “The glass, Skye. The glass.” Skye gives a look of pure confusion, her brows wrinkling.

“It’s bullet proof , and pressure resistant . Said so on the manual thingy.” Skye still doesn’t understand . “But the seal is 4-hydroxy-4-methyl-2-pentanone, surely.“ Jemma says, turning to face Skye. “What are you getting at, Simmons?” Jemma starts to say something, but the one thought swarms her mind. The flash point is too high to burn.

“ But medical ethanol has a low flash point, and it burns —“ Jemma starts, and Skye takes a crack at it. “Hotter?” The look in Jemma’s eyes tells her she’s correct. “And if we could use the defibrillator as an ignition source..” Jemma trails off, gaze landing on the defibrillator. “We can blow the window in!” Skye shouts, scrambling to her feet.

They both begin jumping up in down in excitement, Skye  
pausing momentarily. “This really hurts my arm.” Jemma allows a small grin across her face. “Okay we know that, there’s a whole new set of problems so where do we start.” That’s a great question, where do they start?

▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎▁︎  
  
It’s been a little while, the two girls are quickly working to free themselves, Jemma barking orders, and Skye immediately following them. “Alright, we need to hurry. From what you said, there needs to be enough oxygen to-“ Skye says, but is cut off by Jemma. “Ignite yes .” Skye is setting up bottles of alcohol on the seal, Jemma is inspecting to be sure they are placed correctly.

They’re both now standing face to face. Skye takes a deep breath. “Now when I press the shiny red button -“ Skye trails off, Jemma finishing for her. “The window will blow in and water will rush inwards. “That’s gonna be like , getting punched in the stomach a bunch. I think it’ll knock the wind out of us.” Skye explains.

She turns away, and picks up a handheld oxygen tank, with a nose and mouth attachment to it. “You said you rigged this thing to let our air into your lungs right?” Jemma nods her head, and then frowns. “Wait, that’s just one. We need two, so I can rig them both.”

Skye looks away from her, tears forming in her eyes. “There’s only one Simmons. One oxygen tank, for one person. I can’t swim anyways, never learned how. And Fitz says you can so ..” Skye trails off, Jemma knows exactly what she’s trying to say, but she won’t allow it.

“No.” She manages, through the now forming tears. “Jemma .” Skye looks hurt, but determined. Jemma has to survive. “No, I’m not leaving you here! That’s ridiculous we need a new plan!” Jemma shouts. Skye shakes her head.

“We’re not discussing it, okay? You’re taking it, end of story.” Skye is scared, undoubtedly, but she does well to hide it. A wave of silence washes over them, and Skye speaks up. “I couldn’t live if you didn’t.”

“What? I feel the same way!” Jemma doesn’t realize she’s shouting, but she is. Really loudly, not that anyone can hear them. “You’re taking it.” Skye says firmly. “Why? Why would you make me do this?! You’re one of my bestest friends!” Jemma’s voice is louder with every word, showcasing just how upset she is.

“Yeah, and you’re more than that Jemma.” Skye looks down for a moment, allowing the other woman to process what she’s just said. “I couldn’t - I couldn’t find the courage to tell you . Ever since you tried to milk yourself when you jumped off of the plane. You did that for us Jemma, for me. That’s - Thats one of the things I love most about you. How you protect everyone.” Skye looks up from her fingers, again face to face with Jemma.

“I’m sorry I never told you . So please Jemma, let me show you.” Jemma loses her strength and breaks down into sobs, wrapping her arms around Skye’s neck, sobbing into her shoulder. “It’s okay.” Skye tells her, tears streaming down her red cheeks. “No.” Jemma says, more muffled.

Jemma clings tighter to Skye kissing on her neck, up to her cheek and across her forehead to the other side of her face. She begins to cry harder and buries her face in her neck hugging her tight again.

“Jemma. Jemma. We have to hurry.” Skye makes an attempt to push Jemma off, but the chemist is clinging to her for dear life. “No. No.” Jemma’s pleads are soft, weak.

Skye is finally able to push her off. “No.” Jemma whispers again. Skye forces the oxygen tank into Jemma’s hands, as she continues to sob. Skye gives her a sad smile, and quickly, she presses the shiny red button. “NO!” Jemma screams, but it’s already too late.

An explosion racks the pod, and a big bubble of air rushes out of the window. Jemma swims out of the window, carrying a now unconscious Skye with her, along with the oxygen tank which is clutches tightly to her face. She swims quickly to the surface, taking a large inhale of air. “Help!” She frantically screams, waving her hand on the surface .


End file.
